Before I die
by Pixiekissx
Summary: Bella Swan is dying from breast cancer. She falls in love with Doctor Cullen, but as Bella slowly slips away and the rules that dont allow doctors to be with patients separate them. Will it be too late for them both.
1. Chapter 1

"ok Miss Swan is that all" My Doctor said typing some notes into the computer.

"Um well this is sorta embarrassing and its probably nothing, but i feel like i should get it checked just incase" I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Theres nothing to be embarrassed about, i will have seen worse, so whats wrong?" He asked , turning so his swivel chair was facing me.

"Well I found this lump in my left breast – and i just wanted to make sure..." I turned scarlett again

"ok well considering your age its almost positivley nothing to worry about – but just to be sure im sending you for a biopsy"

"ok thank you"

**This was the beggining of the end. **


	2. Chapter 2

That "probably nothing" turned out to be breast cancer.

I still feel like I'm drifting through a dream, like its not happening to me – because kinda stuff would never happen to me , this happens to older women who are sick.

I'm only 18 this is impossible, when i told my parents they seemed more concerned than me.

My mum burst into tears and my dad just hugged me, but for some reason i felt terribly guilty i never thought this was a big deal – i would get the treatment maybe lose a little hair , but that didnt bother me – then it would all be better.

I didnt fully understand what was happening so i liked to pretend nothing was happening at all.

I carried on as normal, i decided not to tell any of my friends because i didnt want them talking about me, "poor bella" was the statement i was dreading the most.

No-one should feel sorry for me.

I went to the hospital to start my chemo treatments - i never thought my hair falling out would bother me but it did – i hated the looks of sympathy people gave me – how they looked at my thin hair and un-healthy looks before they even noticed me!

I kept having to visit hospital more and more and ended up hating everyone there so much, i was so horrible to them – i was probs much worse than they deserved.

After all they were all just trying to help me.

I began to wonder if I even wanted help.

But it was on the 6th month of my cancer treatment that i found something i decided was worth living for.


	3. Chapter 3

**1:30 pm **

I met him when i was in the hospital for a treatment he was one of the trainee doctors who got pushed around by everyone, so i thought i would take advantage and get him to make me some coffee.

"hey, excuse me?" I shouted from my bed

"hello, EXCUSE ME?" I shouted again, and he span around and walked over.

"can I get you anything?" he asked politely with a faint london accent and a crooked smile.

"um" shit i had forgotten what i was going to s- "could you get me a coffee please" I asked giving him a pleading smile.

"Sure just give me a sec, i need to fill out some files" he said wandering back to the front desk where he was filling out some paperwork and stuffing it into a plastic wallet.

He saw me staring and gave me a little wave , i feebly waved back.

**10:15 pm**

"Um Miss Swan?"

"Hello?"

"Wake up"

"w-what?" i opened my eyes to see the trainee doctor sitting beside my bed with a cup of cold un-appealing looking coffee.

"what are you doing here?" i whispered

"Well you said you wanted some coffee and i said i would get you some – and i did, but when i came back you were asleep and i didn't want to wake you up so i thought i would wait until you woke up ... but you took a little longer than i expected" he gushed, then gave me a smile and handed me the coffee.

"Here you go"

I bit my lip to fight back a smile "thanks" I replied taking a sip of the freezing coffee and trying to cover how disgusting it was.

He let out a loud fruity laugh "i cant believe you actually drank that!"

"what it was nice" I said – with my eyes wide so i didn't reveal i was lying my ass off.

"I know its horrible i have been coming back and worth to see if you would wake up for about 8 hours now, i made that coffee 8 hours ago – I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Bella" I blushed

"Edward" he smiled

**Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been a while since i posted – hope this chapter makes up for it – please review guys x**

I woke up the next morning in the hospital bed feeling better than I had in weeks, I didn't know why – i just felt light and floaty, a feeling i had never before experienced.

I heard some double doors open and the blue curtain that gave me my rooms walls was being pulled back slowly.

"you awake?" said a sweet velvety voice.

"yeh" I sighed, stretching out my arms and yawning.

Then Edward pulled back the curtain and came in with a massive plate full of breakfast – eggs, bacon , sausages and chips.

I don't know why but as soon as he walked in i felt my heart instantly life like it was made of feathers – my stomach flipped and i couldn't help but let the biggest smile spread across my tired face.

"your not a vegetarian are you?" he laughed while raising a eyebrow

"no I'm not – don't worry" I giggled and patted the bed indicating for him to sit down.

He came over at sat on the edge of the bed and spooned as much food as possible onto the fork and shoved it in my open mouth.

While i was chewing he began asking questions.

Normal questions like – whats my favourite colour.

"well today its pink" i said through a mouthful of sausage.

"pink?" he scoffed "you don't seem much of a girly girl"

"im not – i just feel in a pink mood" I smiled shovelling more egg into my mouth.

We carried on like this for what seemed like minutes but must have been hours – what surprised me was that never once did he ask why i was in hospital – the most obvious question.

He came to visit me every day from then.

Telling me stories of his day at work – he was always the first person i saw before i went to sleep and when i woke up.

**Edwards point of view.**

_I had been visiting Bella every day – she was the most wonderful person i had ever met. She was beautiful and funny and so much fun to talk to – but the best thing was that she had no clue she was!_

_It was just like any other morning I was in the cafe 8 am sharp getting my breakfast tray ready for Bella._

"_hello Dr Cullen" said a high pitched nasal voice – which i recognised right away._

"_its Edward – good morning Tanya" – Tanya was a nurse who worked in my ward._

"_Edward I'm afraid i need to speak to you as the head of nursing – I have noticed you have been getting very close to Miss Swan and though I realise this is none of my business-"_

"_your right it is none of your business" i butted in paying for my meal and walking away._

_I heard the click clacking of her heals running after me._

"_Well Dr Cullen may i remind you that relationships of any kind are strictly forbidden with patients and doctors or nurses" she smiled smugly _

"_I know this" I replied – the honest truth being that i had forgotten completely since i had been caught up in Bella._

"_good" she replied and briskly walked up._

**Bella's point of view **

I saw the blue curtain being pulled back

"morning sunshine" said the Velvet voice i was becoming reliant on.

"morning" I replied with a big cheesy smile.

He sat on the bed and the usual story began – we got chatting and i was still achingly in love with him.

Oh did i forget to mention that – well i love him – Edwards visits made my day they were the only things i had to look forward too.

I felt a bolt of electricity slice through me – his hand was touching mine.

I couldn't pull away it was like his hand was the perfect magnet for mine like it was holding me and pulling me closer – suddenly our bodys became magnetic as well as we slowly got closer and closer.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips – i closed my eyes , wanting to treasure this perfect moment.

I felt his arms loop around me pulling me closer - the blue curtain opened.

**Edwards point of view**

_Tanya was standing there – mouth wide open._


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in AGES! And i have received many e-mails of complain about that ...  
but i am hoping to get this story back on track and finish it- hope you enjoy xx**

I opened my eyes and pulled away from Edward.

The woman standing glaring at us looked like she was about to pop with anger. She had long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and big grey eyes framed with thick dark lashes, she was wearing what looked like a nurses uniform but in a different shade of blue, indicating she was higher up on the hospital food chain.

"DR CULLEN MY OFFICE NOW!" she screeched in a high pitched horrible nasal voice which made me squirm.

Edward jumped from my bed and followed her out the door. As soon as he was gone i started to cry, that was probably the last time I was ever going to see him i thought to myself.

_Edward_

_I followed Tanya to her office, she gestured for me to sit down so i did nervously playing with my hands._

_She sat on the other side of her desk her eyes boring into my head. _

"_oh Edward why did it have to be you.." she groaned and chucked her head back._

"_why did that little, that little...TART have to get to you!-"_

"_excuse m-" i was extremely confused_

"_shhh be quiet, listen your a good doctor Mr. Cullen and i don't want to have to throw you out...,so heres the deal" she winked at me menacingly._

_Tanya took down her hair letting it fall around her face, she kicked off her shoes and closed the blinds._

"_Now Edward, you want this job don't you?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet voice_

"_well yes but I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean?" _

_Tanya locked the door and walked towards me playing with my hair._

"_no.." i whispered. Knowing what she was trying to do._

_She climbed onto my lap and grabbed my hands making them slowly take the buttons out of her shirt._

_Then I heard a click and she un-buckled my belt._

"_NO Tanya" i pushed her away, fastened my belt and went to un-lock the door._

"_well your fired "DR" Cullen – I gave you a chance and you wasted it!" _

"_fine." I walked out and slammed the door behind me._


End file.
